


Morning Revelations

by Hella_Meyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Confessions, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Morning Wood, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Pack night ends with Stiles and Derek falling asleep on the couch.The morning brings revelations.Three things cannot long be hidden;  the Sun,  the Moon, and the Truth.





	Morning Revelations

***

Scott led the rest of the pack out of the loft, as Derek maneuvered a sleeping Stiles to lay across the couch. He had started to doze after dinner, in the middle of a movie that was positively boring. The spastic teen at first reclined against the back of the couch. But he woke for a moment as a loud noise came from the TV, as he re-positioned himself onto the big, broad shoulder of one Sourwolf.

Derek waved them off, not letting then disturb the sleeping Stiles. He had been through too much and the werewolf was well aware of the young human's recent insomnia. It was nice to know that he was allowed into the young man's confidence. Especially since he was notorious for sweeping his own problems under the rug and not dealing with them until it almost literally was a matter of life or death. As Derek gently laid Stiles out on the couch, he promised Scott that he would be tended to with care. 

“I've got him. He needs the rest. We all do.” Derek whispered, from the couch, to the Alpha hovering by his door. Scott gave a nod and a last wary look before disappearing out the door. 

Electric blue eyes regarded the sleeping boy tenderly. But the boy was no longer a boy. He grew into his gangly limbs to become broad and toned in all the right places. He trailed fingertips lightly over one high cheekbone. He had protected the boy before, they had saved each other several times. But Derek had left. His own demons sent him running from this place, leaving those behind that much more vulnerable to attack. He felt that he failed the one person he could always count on. As Derek stretched himself out on the couch with the lanky young man, he sent up a silent promise that he would never leave him vulnerable again. 

The time away helped him to sort through emotions and events that he sorely needed to deal with. Now he could provide much more than he was capable of as he carried the emotional baggage of his deceased family and decimated pack. But he was back this time and his priorities were much clearer. He smiled as he breathed in that signature Stiles scent, sweet but spicy and intoxicating, and stretched out alongside him, holding him close as he too drifted off to sleep. It always was easier to do when that beautiful smell clung to his nostrils. 

~*~

Stiles woke with a sharp intake of breath. He balled his hands into fists around the sheets beneath him. But they weren't sheets at all. His sleep foggy mind registered slight movement beneath him, like his bed was moving. This was too hard and uneven to be a normal bed. As he opened his eyes, he realized the movement was due to breath and his pillow was Derek Hale’s chest. In fact, he was completely laid out on top of the sleeping wolf who slept soundly on his back, his head inclined toward the couch and away from the golden morning rays streaking through the loft windows. For a moment, he allowed himself to watch the older man, feel his steady, even breath beneath him, smell the woodsy scent of him, and gaze at that face. The face that got hotter with age and scruff. He almost melted right there but he knew he had to move. The worst case of morning wood, pressed against his makeshift bed’s muscular thigh. As much as it would pain him to leave such an inviting view and embrace, he didn't need the ensuing embarrassment. 

Stiles quietly wiped a hand down his face and began to gingerly move. That's when he became hyper aware of the relentless grip that held him in place. Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles back as they slept. Although the touch was gentle, it was also firm and unmoveable to anyone lacking werewolf strength. He huffed in defeat, but maneuvered himself so his sensitive member was not pressed awkwardly between their bodies. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” The virtual rock beneath him croaked. By God, he even sounded sexier in the morning. 

“Um, what? Are you even awake, dude? Do you even know….who...”

Stiles felt Derek's muscles stretch underneath him, and he suppressed a pleasured groan. 

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek's arms gripped him tighter, but not too tight. “Stop squirming.”

Stiles stared at him in disbelief. Although, awake, he still refused to open his eyes. But he was aware now and hopefully would refrain from using cute terms of endearment that did not apply to awkward teens. 

“I just… I have to pee.”

Derek grunted. “Liar.”

Stiles swallowed hard. “Do you even… are you aware of…”

Derek opened his eyes, knocking Stiles brain off track. Those beautiful eyes sparkled most radiant jade green with soft flecks of yellow in the sunlight. He lost all sense when those eyes zeroed in on him wantonly as they were. 

“Stiles. Werewolf. I can smell you. Just like I can smell that erection you're hiding.”

Stiles gaped at him but couldn't respond under his sexy scrutiny. So, he buried his face back into that broad chest. 

“It's just a normal, morning thing.” Stiles scoffed. 

“No. It's not. Just like this isn't.”

Derek punctuated the response with a small thrust of his own erection against Stiles hip. A low rumble escaped his chest and a surprised yelp from Stiles. 

“What are you...Why… I don't understand. Me?”

“Stop letting your insecurities get in the way. I have.” Derek admitted.

“That makes no sense. Your just… it’s morning wood. It's normal.”

“You don't even believe that.” Derek huffed. 

“You though… and me… I don't see that.”

Derek curled his fingers under Stiles chin and lifted it to level him with a gaze. 

“This is you. Your scent. Your weight on top of me. The way you feel.” Derek lightly squeezed Stiles side, fingers rubbing in circular motions. “God, I wanna…”

Closing the gap between them, Derek pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulled back a moment to let Stiles register it. Before he could think better of it, his mouth pressed forward again.

“Am I dreaming?” Stiles asked. “This feels like a dream.”

Derek held up a hand to Stiles. He knowingly counted his fingers. 

When Stiles met his eyes again, Derek leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to his lips. As the realization hit Stiles that he wasn't dreaming and his fantasy was coming true in real time, he moved in Derek’s grasp, slotting himself against the older man. Also sliding their engorged cocks together at the same time. 

Derek growled and gripped Stiles hair, pulling him back lightly so his throat was exposed. “God, what you do to me.”

Stiles smirked. “What do I do to you?”

Derek practically whimpered like a needy dog. “Make me fall in love with you.”

His other hand roamed downward and latched onto Stiles’ ass. Derek takes a whiff of Stiles neck. “Ah, feels just as good as it looks. Great ass.” Derek purred. 

“Oh. My. God. Not as good as yours though.”

“I beg to differ.” Derek murmured into his throat. 

Stiles rubbed himself against Derek again and it set off a chain reaction. The wolf gripped Stiles ass tighter and buried his face into his neck. He began to thrust up into the teen as he ran his tongue up his throat feeling his shaky pulse. Stiles ground down into him and they were fully rutting into each other. He gasped as Derek tongued and mouthed his pale throat. The steady growl coming from Derek was surprisingly sexy. Stiles managed to bring Derek's lips to his. Their kiss desperate with teeth and tongue as they rubbed themselves to completion. Stiles pulled his mouth away to moan out his release. Derek took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the crook of Stiles neck and shoulder. He grabbed two handfuls of pert teenaged ass as he finished himself off. Derek groaned against Stiles newly marked skin. Releasing the suction with pop, his head fell back into the pillow and he gazed up at the younger man with a smile. 

Stiles gazed down at him, going introspective. It apparently changed his scent because Derek's eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” He asked, breathlessly. And Stiles couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that he did that to Derek; left him breathless. 

“I've never seen you smile like that.”

Derek smiled even brighter. “That happens when you get something you've wanted so badly.”

“An orgasm?”

“You.” Derek corrected him. 

“I never thought you felt that way.”

Derek’s expression softened. “I couldn't before. There was too much. Age, consent, but mostly the emotional damage. I didn't think I could do it. But I've had the time to sort through that. And I refuse to hold myself back from what I want anymore.”

“That's good. Good for you. Also good for me.” Stiles smirked. 

Derek loosely held Stiles again. Bringing his head back to the broad chest. He gave the younger man a kiss to the temple.

“I would suggest we take a shower but I don't want to move just yet.”

“We? Shower?” Stiles head popped up. 

“Yea. I didn't really expect the first time we came together to be like this. But now that I think about it, it couldn't have been different.”

Stiles was aghast. “You've had fantasies about me?”

Derek blushed.

“Now you get all shy after what we just did.” Stiles teased. 

“I have one where you're going off on one of your rants and I shut you up by shoving my dick in your mouth.”

Stiles gaped at the admission. “I'm… finding it hard to be offended when you're allowing me to suck your dick.”

Derek laughed and that made Stiles smile. 

“Now you're gonna make me want to talk even more.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Why did I even tell you?”

“So, this shower…” Stiles mentioned suggestively.

“Can wait.” Derek punctuated the thought with a small kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “I just want to hold you… right here.”

“Ok. Soon though, I don't want to be glued to my clothes and I want to see you naked.”

Derek chuckled low in his throat. He wanted Stiles naked too. 

They remained on the couch just a while longer, holding and lazily kissing each other. But the need to be clean eventually won out. 

In the shower, they didn't do much beside touching. This was so new and exciting, Derek didn't want to push Stiles too far too fast. His comfort was the most important. 

When they sat down for breakfast, Derek pulled the younger man into his lap. This was the first really good day either of them had in a long time. And it was definitely not going to be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you likey :)


End file.
